It's all in the Eyes
by GottaLuvJoey
Summary: There is a new girl at school and for some reason Kaiba can't stop thinking about her. From there, his life goes into a downward spiral as a punishment from a past life comes into play, ripping away from him everything he holds dear. CHAPTER NINE UP!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the gods/goddesses. Don't strike me down with lightning! I also don't own YGO, even if they don't feature in the prologue!

_**It's all in the eyes**_

Prologue

"Hey!" Aphrodite yelled as someone knocked her chessboard aside. She stood up, ready to get an explanation, when she saw that it was Juno. "Oh, sorry, your majesty, I thought it was someone else!"

"Yes, well, are you blind?"

"Love is blind," joked Aphrodite weakly.

"Very clever." Juno began to pace. Aphrodite groaned inwardly. Jupiter's wife was in a bad mood. That explained the chessboard.

"Your majesty, what is the problem?"

"The problem is that one of Ra's priests has sacrificed Greek incense to Isis. In the manner reserved for me! I've had it up to here with Ra and his incompetents!" Juno raised a slender hand above her head. She stormed over to a pearl chair and waved a hand. A mirror appeared in front of her.

"Get me Ra!" she snapped. Then, she closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were icy cold. Aphrodite shivered. The goddess's famed temper had come into play.

"You have reached Ra, the almighty Egyptian god of the sun. If you would like to leave a message, just begin to speak. If you would like to talk to the Majestic One himself, please wait."

"I hate those smart-alec answering services. Those Egyptian gods have no sense of style," said Juno, filing her nails. Or, rather, it looked like she was filing them. In truth they were being sharpened.

"Ra here." Ra's hawk-face appeared on the mirror. Juno's eyes blazed.

"RA! YOUR INCOMPETENTS HAVE DONE IT AGAIN!" Juno managed to talk in capitals without raising her voice.

"Oh, ah…. Done what, Dream of Thousands?" Ra said, half-cowering before the angry goddess.

"DON'T TRY TO FLATTER YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT THOSE IDIOTS ARE DOING!"

"Ah… that little matter of the incorrect incense?"

"AND THE INCORRECT PRAYER!" Juno's voice became dangerous. "Tell me, Ra, why is it always your people who give me headaches? Why not Toutatis' (1), or my own? No, it's ALWAYS the Egyptians. ALWAYS, Ra."

"Surely not, Juno…?"

"Hmm…"

"Juno, I apologise profusely on behalf of the unfortunate who did this."

"He still must be punished. You cannot excuse him, Ra. The Roman Pantheon does not look upon what he did kindly."

"What is his name? Ah, Seth. Well, Juno, this one has a great part to play in this lifetime. You may punish him in the future."

"Well… the future. So who is this priest in the future? A young man by the name of Seto Kaiba. That fits in quite well with what I had in mind. But still, you must reprimand this Seth. He must be made to understand that what he did was WRONG."

"Don't order me around, Juno. I am your equal; you'd do well to remember. But Seth will be punished now, and made aware that the lightness of the punishment is for a specific reason."

"Good. Maybe the great Ra _can_ do something good."

"_Juno!_ I resent that remark!"

Juno waved her hand and the mirror faded, along with Ra's face.

"Aphrodite!"

Aphrodite turned, almost guiltily. She had been trying to escape while the queen of the gods was occupied. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Find me Iris (2)!"

"Yes, majesty." As Aphrodite sped away she grumbled to herself. She was the goddess of love and fertility and all the rest, but the queen really could be trying sometimes.

* * *

Ra paced his chamber. Juno was unfair in labelling his people as the only troublemakers. They most certainly were NOT. 

"It was ONE mistake, for my sake!" grumbled Ra.

"Ra?"

"Isis."

"I have news of a mis – "

"Yes, I know."

"Oh, that's right. All-knowing god and all that."

"That, and I had a very unpleasant call from Juno."

"She's also in on the all-knowing-ness, you know that. She is a goddess, though of a different people. So what did she say?"

"She's going to punish him in the future. I just have to reprimand him and inform him of this."

"In the future?"

"Yes. You know the role he has to play now. In the future… maybe Juno will mellow."

"And pigs will join you in the sky."

"Don't say that. Someone will get ideas."

"Are you going to tell the pharaoh? It is his priest who has transgressed."

"Yes. I think I will. He must know – he will also be there in the future, and may be able to help Seth's future self."

Isis sighed. "It's all so complicated sometimes."

"You don't say."

* * *

(1) Have you ever read an Asterix comic? If not, go read one now. 

(2)Iris was the Wind-Footed messenger of the Greco-Roman gods.

Review & tell me what you think, please!


	2. Chapter One

Hey there!

**cherry-star-aus**  
If I understood right, yes, in this chappie we have come to the present-day Seto! Thankies for reviewing!

**Seething-Z**  
Nope, I am talking about Iris.

_"Hermes_

_Hermes, the wing shod messenger of the Olympians; the son of Zeus and Maia.  
(Hermes, Mercury, Argeiphontes)_

_Iris_

_Iris, the Wind-Footed messenger of the Immortals.  
(Iris)"_

Yup, she exists! I researched the god/goddesses so that I wouldn't make a mistake like that! I got the above from in case you're wondering.Thanks for reviewing! 

_**It's all in the eyes**_

Chapter One

Sahara climbed out of her limousine and pushed back her fake-fur-lined hood, shaking out her long golden hair. It fell around her face perfectly. She leaned back into the limo to retrieve her shoulder bag. When she emerged, well aware that all eyes were on her, she strolled to the school entrance, and disappeared through the door. There was a moment of silence before the conversations started again.

* * *

Sahara smoothed out her skirt and sat down. The principal eyed her nervously. 

"So, Miss Heran, is it?"

"Yes."

"Sir."

"Pardon me?"

"You must refer to me as sir."

"That's nice."

"That's nice, _sir_."

"That's nice, _sir_," drawled Sahara, voice completely devoid of respect.

"What did I do to deserve this?" the principal thought. "She's practically a female Seto Kaiba!"

"So, _sir_, do you have that list of classmates I ordered?"

"No, you'll have to – "

"No?" Sahara raised an eyebrow.

"I hate having rich and powerful students," thought the principal, before saying aloud, "As I was _going to say_, Miss Heran, you must fetch it from the secretary. Go and get it now. You can get back to me tomorrow about it – I have another meeting now."

"Sure you do." Sahara stood gracefully and left the room. The principal mopped his brow.

"I REALLY HATE having rich and powerful students!" he said.

* * *

"Yes, Miss?" 

"My list of classmates, Miss – " Sahara glanced at the secretary's nametag. " – Talston?"

"And you are?"

"Sahara Heran."

"Okay. Hmm…" The woman pulled a piece of paper from a file. "Here."

Sahara took the page from the secretary and left. Miss Talston stared after her.

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Class, we have a new student joining our ranks. Her name is Sahara Heran. I'd appreciate it if you introduced yourselves to her in your own time."

Sahara flashed the class a big, fake, Oscar-winning smile. It lasted about as long as the teacher was looking, and then it flashed off.

"Go sit… there, next to Mr Kaiba." The teacher pointed. Sahara strode to the seat and put her bag down. Kaiba treated her to an icy look before returning to his work. Sahara sat down and took a laptop out of her bag. The teacher sighed inwardly and started the lesson.

* * *

There! The first chapter, up! Hurrah! 

Now, be so kind as to press that little purple button and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter Two

No more review replies, so just a general thanks to those who did!

Here goes it:

It's all in the eyes

Chapter 2

"Hey, Sahara was it? I'm Tea, Tea Gardener. Where are you from?"

"Why do you care?" asked Sahara, blinking slowly and pointedly at Tea.

"I care because… um… I want you to feel welcome in our class! So, where do you come from?"

"You've probably never heard of it." Sahara smiled insincerely and muttered, "Probably never been out of this hick town."

Tea didn't hear, and the insincere-ness of the smile completely went over her head. "Oh, I've been around. Go on, try me!"

"I used to work in New York. Ring a bell?" Sahara turned away from Tea.

"New York! Oh, I've been there! What was it like to live there? Where did you live?"

Tea's ears suddenly caught up with her brain. "What do you mean, ring a bell? Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"Yes, actually. Now, leave me alone."

Tea gasped. Most people pretended they had to be somewhere else, or some other excuse, but no one had ever told her to her face that they thought she was stupid. Her eyes filled with tears. Sahara, recognising the warning signs, played pacifist.

"Okay, okay. I don't think you're stupid, okay? Come on, Tea, I don't know you I can't make an accurate assessment of you! You're probably a wonderful girl!" Sahara said, switching to slick and smooth immediately, correctly assessing Tea, despite her statement.

"Really?"

"Yeah, sure, believe it. You're the only one who will." Sahara turned away from the mollified Tea, who felt as though she'd been short-changed but couldn't figure out why.

"That wasn't nice."

"So?" Sahara raised an eyebrow at the spiky-haired midget before her.

"Um… hi, I'm Yugi."

"Great."

"And… you should care about being nice because you want to, er, make a good impression." There was a flash of light, and Yugi suddenly became taller, and his spikes, spikier. His eyes narrowed, and lost their innocence.

"Great, good impression, sure. This ain't a job, kid. I don't care what you think of me. I'm only here because the government says I have to be."

"Just like Kaiba," said Yami under his breath.

"Like who?" demanded Sahara pleasantly.

"No one."

"Really. Excuse me, midget; places to be, people to see, you know the rest." Sahara got up and walked out of the classroom.

"MIDGET?" asked Yami.

/Yami, not now, please don't embarrass me/

\ All right. But I have a bad feeling about that girl. And not just about that. Didn't you get the sensation that you were talking – \

/ To Seto Kaiba. YES. It's weird. She has the same don't-care thing going on. They REALLY shouldn't meet. /

\ Why not? I think it would be… educational for both of them. \

/ If you say so. Hey, should we set them up/  
\ Do you want an angry Kaiba on your hands? \

/ No. Didn't think of that. Okay, just let them meet naturally. We just have to be nearby to catch the action/

\ What, stalk Kaiba? No fear. I value my life. \

/ No, silly, just sort of… be there. /

\ Okay. Do you want to take over now? \

/ Done. /

There was another flash of light, and Yugi regained control.

* * *

Sahara prowled the corridor. Don't they have toilets in this place? Strains of The Beatles drifted out of a classroom.

_Ah, look at all the lonely people.  
Ah, look at all the lonely people.  
Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been,  
Lives in a dream.  
Waits at the window, wearing a face she keeps in a jar by the door,  
Who is it for?_

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Excuse me? I'll go where I want to, thanks."

"Who died and made you queen?"

"What, don't you think a girl can make it?"

"What, don't you think I have an IQ?" Seto mimicked.

"I do. It just isn't very high."

"Higher than yours, anyway."

"Want to bet?"

"I'm not a betting man. Excuse me." Kaiba walked around Sahara.

She blocked him. "And where are you going?"

"Away from you."

_All the lonely people, where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people, where do they all belong?  
Father McKenzie, writing the words of a sermon that no-one will hear,  
No-one comes near  
Look at him working, darning his socks in the night when there's nobody there,  
What does he care?  
All the lonely people, where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people, where do they all belong?  
_

"Why? Am I intimidating the big tall strong man?"

"Yeah, sure. Look, I have a class to get to, if you don't mind."

"Who do you think you are?"

"I don't think. I know."

"Hey, come back here!" Sahara found herself resisting the urge to run after the tall young man.

_Ah, look at all the lonely people.  
Ah, look at all the lonely people.  
Eleanor Rigby died in the church and was buried along with her name.  
Nobody came.  
Father McKenzie, wiping the dirt from his hands as he walks from the grave.  
No one was saved.  
All the lonely people, where do they all come from?  
All the lonely people, where do they all belong?_

"Who is he?" she wondered, re-entering the classroom. She almost crashed right into the boy standing in front of her.

"Careful. You could hurt yourself." The tall youth stopped her just in time.

"Who, may I ask, are you?" asked Sahara, jolted back to reality.

"Tristan. You're that new girl, aren't you?"

"The name is Sahara," said Sahara, suddenly liking Tristan. She scrutinised him and found him suiting her needs. "Pity. I liked this one," she thought with regret, and then said, "Can you show me around, Tristan?"

"Sure. Come, I'll introduce you to all my friends."

"Okay."

Tristan led her over to a group standing in the corner of the class. With dread, Sahara recognised Tea.

"Hey guys, this is Sahara!"

"Yeah, I know, we've met!" said Tea. "This, Sahara, is Joey, Yugi, Duke, and… you know me and Tristan!"

"Hey," said Joey, who was lounging on a chair. Sahara's heart started beating faster. All thoughts of the young man from before melted away. This guy was the real deal, she knew instinctively. Yugi just gave her a friendly wave, and the one called Duke gave a winning smile. Sahara forced herself to smile back.

"So, Sahara, who else have you met?" asked Yugi.

Sahara stopped her biting retort just in time. "Oh, no one. Besides you, that is."

Yugi nodded and looked satisfied, for some reason.

"So, what's a girl like you doing in a dump like this?" asked Duke, flashing the smile again.

"Learning useless facts. I already own my own company, Heran Corp. I am only here because of the law."

"Jus' like Kaiba!" exclaimed Joey.

"Who's Kaiba?" asked Sahara, unable to take her eyes off of his face.

"Huh, da biggest jerk in da school, dat's who!"

"He's the CEO of Kaiba Corp.!" added Tea. Sahara tore her eyes away from Joey's face to look at Tea as she asked, "Point him out to me, would you?"

"That guy over there, the tall brown haired one. There, in the seat next to…. Oh, dear."

"What?"

"Um, you sit next to him… you can ask the teacher to move you, she won't mind – it was probably a mistake anyway!"

"What's so bad about sitting next to him?"

"He's kinda… a jerk."

"An arrogant, too big for his boots snob, dat's more accurate."

"I take it you don't like him. Oh!" exclaimed Sahara when she saw Kaiba.

"What?"

"Oh, it's just that we had… a run in… earlier."

"Ah."

"Teacher's coming! Get to your seats, you guys. Sahara, at break I'll show you around, okay?"

"Sure, honey."

"Honey?" asked Tristan to empty air – Sahara was already on her way to her seat.

* * *

Oh… pot stirring! The author's best friend! –laughs evilly- So... what're you waitin' for? Review already! 


	4. Chapter Three

THANK YOU to all reviewers! I'm in a rush now but I'll thank you each personally(and subtly! Outwit them rules! OUTWIIIIIT! -cough- 'scuse that.) later. Love y'all!

**_It's all in the eyes_**

Chapter 3

Kaiba watched the new girl slide into her seat from under his arm. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and smiled a big, fake-looking smile at Tea. Kaiba rolled his eyes. Why was she pretending to like those… dweebs, for lack of a better word? She pulled her file out of her bag and opened it. Kaiba tried to resist looking at her long legs, but failed. They were so very long and tanned, muscular without being obvious. Kaiba yanked his eyes upwards and regretted it immediately. She leaned forward to get something and Kaiba closed his eyes firmly. What was WRONG with him? He'd never been this… entranced… by anyone's physical beauty this much. He shook his head and tried to focus on the word on his laptop screen. Something hit his foot. He looked down, then up at the girl standing over him. She was tall, taller than any of the other girls in the class. She pointed down.

"Pass my pen, will you?"

"Sure." Kaiba tossed the pen to her, and nodded slightly as she caught it. She was too perfect to be true… but of course, she could never live up to him in brainpower – and what was he thinking anyway. Kaiba berated himself inwardly. Stop acting like such a… teenager!

"Thanks." She turned away sharply. Kaiba found himself regretting being so rude to her earlier – but then, who was this little self-absorbed drama queen who demanded respect from him? He studiously ignored her for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Seto? Seto…" 

"Huh?" Kaiba jerked from his reverie as Mokuba waved his hand in front of his face.

"You're going to be late! I'll see you after school, at Kaiba Corp.!" Mokuba smiled and skipped out of the room. Kaiba groaned and shoved his laptop into its case.

As he emerged from the house, he saw a lavender and black Rolls Royce drive past. He rolled his eyes. Flash-in-the-pan businessmen and their shallow wives. Sometimes Kaiba really wanted to promote survival of the fittest – and of course, that was him.

At school, Kaiba swept passed a group of giggling girls and saw the Rolls Royce pull up. Who? He narrowed his eyes as that new girl stepped out, and pulled a fur coat from the limo. She walked towards him, and he began, incredibly, to worry. The part of him that was still sane snapped at him to get to class, but the nervous teenager part of him had greater influence over his legs and he stayed where he was. As the girl approached, he saw her coat for what it was, faux fur. Inwardly, he breathed a sigh of relief. And then wondered why. Of course he disliked people who wore animal fur, but relief?

She walked swiftly past him, talking into a cell phone, her shoulder bag swinging in time to her steps. Kaiba saw and recognised the logo – Heran Corp., and a little bell in his head went off. Oh. Right. Sahara Heran. That's why she looked vaguely familiar; he must have seen her in the business section of the paper.

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba, would you please pay attention?" 

"The answer is: x is 3 and y is 7."

"You're correct, as usual, but I asked you to open the top windows. You're the only one that can reach."

Kaiba got to his feet and pulled the windows open mechanically, mind racing. He'd never done that before, never lost track of a class. And yet… Ms. Heran intrigued him.

"In more ways than one," he thought guiltily, thinking about the end part of his daydream, and sitting back in his seat.

"Thank you, Mr. Kaiba. Ms. Heran, could you get me that book."

"Why?"

Kaiba bit back a grin. That had been his question, too.

"Because I am the teacher, and you are the student."

"And yet, I still earn so much more than you. Get someone else to do it, or buy some platform shoes."

Kaiba bit his tongue. He'd almost been suspended once, a few years back, for speaking to a teacher like that. Inside, he was rooting for Sahara, but on the outside, he was calm, cool, collected.

"Ms Heran, I don't care how much money you earn. The fact is, I am your teacher and you must respond to me in a respectful manner. Like Mr. Kaiba."

"Actually, I've just stopped caring." Kaiba raised an eyebrow at the teacher, who closed her eyes, her jaw tense.

"Okay, chill. Getting hysterical is way, way old. It's time to go buy a life." Sahara stood and handed the teacher what she needed. Seto was able to judge her height at just less than six foot.

"Perfect," he found himself thinking, and then derailed that train of thought immediately.

That whole week, Kaiba couldn't get Sahara off his mind. She proved her intelligence in class twice over, and Kaiba waged an inner war with his hormones, and his emotions.

And then, it happened. A major investor pulled out. A deal folded. A strike was organised. Kaiba began turning up at school with black rings under his eyes. Sahara began to flirt outrageously with Joey. Kaiba stopped coming to school altogether. Kaiba Corp. slowly but surely was sinking. And so was Kaiba. Sahara was assigned to bring Kaiba his work, and often showed up with Joey. Slipping, slipping, slipping…

* * *

It's all over the news – Kaiba Corp., the giant multi-billion dollar company, filed for bankruptcy. Seto Kaiba was unemployed – and unemployable. Such a fall in such a short space of time made other businesses wary of the former mogul. And then, the unthinkable happened. 

Seto was declared an unfit guardian, and they came to take Mokuba away.

Seto's perfect marks slipped, from all A+s to the occasional A – still brilliant, but a big drop nonetheless. He retreated into himself, selling his mansion and firing all his staff, buying a small flat. He got a job for a small corporation and kept busy. His life had fallen to pieces, and that was all he had left.

* * *

-gasp- What will happen to our favourite CEO? Will he succumb to his fate - or will the gods intercede and stop the damage before it's too late? And what about Yami - when will he step in?

Okay. The point of that was to make you make you keep reading but I think I just gave away the plot. Ah, well. (",)


	5. Chapter Four

_A/N: _

_/.../ Yami to Yugi_

_... Yugi to Yami (no "..." or /.../ just plain. it WAS backslash, but it wouldn't come out for some reason so... use your imagination!)_

_**It's all in the eyes**_

_Chapter 4 (finally!)_

"Yugi…"

"What is it, Yami?"

"Have you ever looked at Sahara's eyes?"

"Uh, yes… why?"

"No, I mean _really_ looked."

"I don't – "

"At school tomorrow, look. I want your opinion on something."

"Okay… uh, sure."

"Go to sleep, Yugi. You'll need to be well rested tomorrow."

"Good night."

* * *

"Yuge!" 

"Hey, Joey! How are you?"

"Fine… I think… and you?"

"What do you mean 'you think'?"

"Oh, it's nothing…"

"Well, if you want to tell someone, you know where to come, ok?"

"Sure, thanks Yuge."

"Anytime." A bell rung shrilly. "C'mon, let's get to class."

They pushed their way through the masses in the hallways, and were right by their classroom when Joey stopped dead, causing Yugi to crash into him.

"What is it, Joey?"

"Look," was all Joey could say. His eyes were wide, and his mouth hung open slightly. Yugi stood on tiptoe to peer over his friends shoulder, and gasped.

"_Kaiba_!"

The tall brunette turned at the sound of his name, then scowled and sloped away. His hair looked almost as wild as Joey's, as though he had only smoothed it down with his fingers rather than with a comb, and his face was pale and thin. He wore faded jeans and a blue zip-up tracksuit top. Yugi had never seen Kaiba look like this, not ever. He'd never seen Kaiba walk with any movement but a stride, either. It was, on a whole, one of the scariest things he'd ever seen.

"Hey guys, you're going to be late for class!" called Tea, grabbing the two dumbstruck boys by their collars and dragging them into the classroom.

/There/

Huh?

/Look, there by the window/

Oh, right, Sahara

/Look, Yugi, I know seeing Kaiba shook you, but if you do this I may be able to help him as well/

Oh, okay…

"Hi Sahara," said Yugi, walking up behind her.

"Wha – oh, it's you."

Yugi looked at her eyes, and stifled a gasp. The pupils of her eyes were jagged, like a smashed pane of glass. But that wasn't the worst of it… "Uh… I have to go…" He backed away and the turned and ran to his desk.

Sahara didn't even notice. She turned back to the window, feeling listless. She found she always felt like this, unless she was with Joey. She sighed, and put a hand to her head.

/Did you see/

HER EYES!

/Calm down, Yugi. Tell me what you saw/

They were… dead. And her pupils…

/Jagged, I know. Now, Yugi, I'll be gone for some time today. Don't worry. I'm just appealing to a higher authority/

Okay. Good luck

/Thank you. I'll probably need it/

Yami, with effort, pulled himself from his light half's body. He paused to survey the class and then, after briefly touching Yugi's shoulder, pushed off and soared upwards. Once he had flown through the school's ceiling, he paused and checked the sky. He set off again, ascending rapidly.

He stopped above the clouds, and checked his surroundings again. He took off again, head northwest. He flew for quite a long time, every so often altering his course slightly. Eventually, in the distance, he saw a cloud shaped like a giant pyramid. He swooped towards it. As he got closer, howling wind swept around him. On the edge of his conscious, he heard a voice demand his name and business.

In as loud a voice as he could manage, Yami spoke his name, and was all but drowned out by the roar of the wind. Suddenly, the winds shifted, and a male form appeared in front of Yami, a form comprised entirely of wind.

"Lord Shu," Yami greeted the god of wind, bowing.

"Your business, Millennium Spirit?"

"I would speak with Ra, over an important matter concerning the reincarnated spirit of the priest who served in my court," said Yami, bowing again.

"I will convey your request," sighed the god, and the figure disappeared. The rushing air around Yami did not, and he held himself still in the air, trying to conserve energy. Going away from Yugi and the Puzzle took a lot of effort, and he could not stay for long before he was snapped back like a dog on a leash. He hoped that being in the presence of Ra would slow the process a little – he didn't have much time.

Eventually the wind shifted beneath him and began to carry him. He could not see where he was going, as the winds around him continued to swirl, but he knew he was being taken to the sun god. He sent a prayer of thanks to Shu, for travelling on the winds was a lot easier than propelling himself, and he needed all the energy he could spare.

Finally the winds calmed, and he was carefully placed on a floor of what seemed to be pure white marble. It was very misty, so Yami could only see a little way around himself. The place seemed to be deserted.

A tall man, with a falcon's head, walked majestically through the mist.

Yami knelt, his head bowed.

"What troubles thee, son of the sky?"

"I seek thine counsel upon a matter of greatest severity."

"Which matter dost thou speak of? Speak, and I shall hear thee."

"The matter of the punishment of the Priest Seth in his present form. Hast thou seen what thy equal hath done?"

"What hath mine equal done, that it causes such pain to mine son?"

"The Priest hath lost everything he loved, but still thine equal takes from him."

"What?" The god abandoned the formal tone.

"Seto Kaiba, the reincarnation of Priest Set, has lost his brother, his business, his home… everything he ever loved. But a new love has entered his life – I think she may even be his soul mate, but you'll have to check that – and she's been tampered with so that she does not love him."

"Tampered with? Are you sure?"

"Yes, sire. Even my lighter half can see it."

"HERA!" The god's voice shattered the heavens.

* * *

_Yay! I finally updated! It's a miracle! Well, you know the drill - press that cute lil' purple button... please?_


	6. Chapter Five

_Finally, a new chapter! Celebrate!

* * *

**Don't own YGO. Give up, lawyer dudes. You'll never get me! -manic laughter- NEVER!

* * *

**__**It's all in the eyes**_

_**Chapter Five**_

"HERA!"

Yami forced himself by sheer willpower to remain standing before the awesome power of his god's mighty voice.

"Ra… you're looking good." The most beautiful woman Yami had ever seen appeared in a cloud of smoke beside him. "Oh, look, a mortal. Not married though…" The goddess lost interest in Yami and disappeared to reappear behind Ra. "You're tense…" She began to massage his broad shoulders. "You should relax more."

"Get off, vixen."

The goddess disappeared and reappeared lounging on a pure white throne to Ra's left. "Such a party pooper. Really, you should have more fun, Ra." She stretched luxuriously.

Yami could feel the power emanating from her, could feel Ra helping him stay on his feet. All he wanted to do was touch the goddess… give anything… but he couldn't. Ra had not moved, and Yami could feel the god helping to withstand Hera's charm.

"Hera. You remember the soul – " Here Ra uttered a name, but Yami could only hear a roaring in his ears. Obviously this was Seto's soul's true name, and if he knew that, he could control Seto – a temptation that would be hard to resist. He offered a silent prayer of thanks to Ra. The god inclined his head slightly.

"Of course I remember…" Hera flew up into the air, growing until she was, Yami estimated, about sixty times his height. "What fun." She laughed malevolently. Her long black hair swirled around her head as she shook it. "Good times, weren't they? But I can tell you're not here to reminisce. Shame." She sighed and rested her head on her elbows. Her eyes rested on Yami. "I suppose this is why…" she hissed, shrinking to about six feet tall. She wrapped herself around Yami. "Speak, O silent one," she whispered mockingly.

Yami felt the compulsion of the goddess' words, and before he could react his tongue obeyed. "I am here to speak with Ra on the matter of the one called Seto Kaiba," he babbled. "I want to rectify his life, for I think – "

"Shut up." Hera giggled. "Ra, Ra, Ra… so silly. You're just prolonging it, so I got my answers my own way. He's due to go back any minute now, anyway." Hera pulled Yami to the throne, which had appeared again, and seated him on it. "So sweet… I wanted a mortal to take my mind off the long days. We have no one to worship Us," she informed him sadly, clasping his hand in her own. "No mortals means nothing to do _ALL DAY_… you'll comfort me, won't you?" she cooed and smiled maliciously at Ra.

"Hera. ENOUGH."

Yami felt the goddess' will unravel from around him as she pushed him off the throne and blushed in shame as he thought of what he had almost done.

"Hera. You have committed a grave injustice. No mortal or god may interfere with this most sacred of things, love. You should know better."

"_Ra._ You have encroached on my territory. We had an agreement! You fall back on those obsolete rules to support your insubstantial argument. I spared the mortal Seth, and in return I was allowed the mortal Seto." Hera was suddenly dead serious, and her manner no longer playful and seductive. She looked all a goddess was meant to be, a long silver wand held regally in her left hand, the ring on the top glowing slightly.

"Hera, the Pharaoh here intervened personally – I think we can reach an agreement."

Yami glanced nervously at Ra, but the god was focussed on Hera – the battle was evidently one of wills as well as words.

"For shame, Ra… the little one despairs." Hera smiled at Yami. "I see you, you have much potential. YOUR marriage will be… reasonably happy."

Yami's eyes widened. He was about to ask the burning question, 'Who?', but Ra overrode him.

"Stop allowing yourself to be distracted, Hera." His falcon face was inscrutable.

"The mortal needed comforting. I am still Hera, though I may be a bored and unwanted Hera." Hera scowled, her expressive face twisted in a mask of anger.

"Pax, Hera. I am appealing to you as goddess of marriage – would you let true, everlasting love be extinguished? Such love is rarely found in this age."

"True?" Hera's fiery eyes froze to ice, and narrowed. "Everlasting?"

Yami shivered. He could feel his mortal home in Yugi's body pulling on him. Would they hurry up already?

Hera sniffed contemptuously. "You and your little pharaoh think you know it all… ha! A mortal and his god… how sweet. RA!" The ice blazed with white fire. "ARE YOU WILLING TO PAY THE PRICE?"

Ra was stoic. "I am."

"FINE. Take your foul promise and leave me to my misery!" Hera swirled up in a huge cloud of blue smoke and vanished.

"Go back, son of the sky." Ra seemed to have shrunk in the echoing emptiness Hera's departure had caused. "Your mortal body calls. The one called Seto will find his decree reversed."

"Thank you," was all Yami could say. Ra looked drained. What was the price that he had to pay?

"Think not of it, Pharaoh." The god smiled. "Be gone. Peace to you."

"Peace." Yami let go, and felt himself falling, falling through utter blackness until…

* * *

_CLIFFY! -laughs- -ducks rotten fruit thrown by readers- Okay, okay... _

_STILL A CLIFFY! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! -gets hit in the face by rotten peach-_

_Urg. -wipes face- Yuck. Fine. -pouts- Review and I'll write more, k?_

this is GLJ, signing off...


	7. Chapter Six

_Hey there... Yes, I know I said this was the last chapter, but what **Blonde-Existentialist** said in her review made me go back and read it again... and I decided to streatch it out. I've taken some liberties with this story by rushing stuff, but I don't want to do that to the ending and ruin it._

_Sorry, folks, but that's just the way it is..._****

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: Don't own it. Only Sahara's mine!_

_

* * *

_

**_It's All In The Eyes_**

"Hey, Mokuba, why don't you come out and play?"

"I don't want to, thank you." Mokuba stared at the little picture of Seto that hung around his neck and sniffed. "I just want my big brother."

"C'mon, Mokie – "

The little boy's voice was cut off when Mokuba stuck his head out of the window and yelled, "DON'T CALL ME 'MOKIE'!"

"Fine, be that way."

The little boy gave up, just as all the others had before him. The housemother saw him run back to his friends and sighed. All the younger Kaiba brother wanted was to be back with his brother, and he didn't want to be with _anyone_ else. Even _she_ had long given up trying to draw him out of his shell. She'd learnt her lesson when she'd tried to look at the picture that hung around his neck. The small child had gone berserk, climbing up on top of the fridge until she promised that she would never _dream_ of taking the locket away.

"Excuse me…" The sound of a woman's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Um, yes?" Next to the visitor's designer clothing, she felt quite inadequate, but she wiped her hands on her skirt and held her head up high.

"Is this the current residence of Mokuba Kaiba?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"I'm here to take him home."

"Home?"

"Haven't you heard? Kaiba Corp. stocks have taken a huge turn for the better! Mr. Kaiba has regained his millionaire status – soon to be billionaire!"

"That's – that's incredible!" The housemother was inclined to believe the stranger, and proof was offered when the stranger handed her a newspaper with the headline. 'Kaiba's Comeback!' She read the article slowly, absorbing every word. "You'll need proper authority…"

"That'll be dealt with. For now, I'll just take the boy to his brother."

And something inside the housemother was delicately swivelled. "Good, good. He's inside… Follow me."

* * *

_Ring ring… ring ring…_

"Heran Corp., how may I help you?"

"I'll speak to Ms. Heran, now."

Something twitched in the receptionist's mind. "I'll put you through!"

"Good."

"This is Heran, you have three seconds."

"Only three? How silly of you."

"Excuse me?"

"Sahara, how are you feeling right now?"

"Um, irritated."

"How would you say your life had been."

"Lacklustre." Sahara started, even as she said the word. She would never have admitted that to _herself_, even, and here she was telling this _stranger_! Though… it felt as though she'd heard that voice before…

"I'm glad to hear it. I'd be miffed if it wasn't. I'd say you need to make some deep, introspective decisions, dear. You have twenty-four hours until the magic dies. Use it wisely."

"Twenty-four hours?" Sahara asked blankly, but the line had gone dead. She closed her eyes, and then opened them to gaze at the newspaper on her desk, rereading the headline over and over without absorbing anything. Her eyes shifted to the small, framed picture on the corner of her desk. _Something is wrong here_. She got to her feet and looked at her desk again. Then she swept the picture off the desk into the bin, and stalked out of the room, not even hesitating to grab her coat.

* * *

"Yugi…"

"Yami! Where _were_ you?"

The spirit allowed himself a smile. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"So is everything going to be alright for Sahara?"

"Hmmm? Oh, right. Sahara. Yes, I think everything will be just – "

"YUGE!" The door almost flew off its' hinges as Joey charged into the shop, waving a newspaper.

"What's the rush, Joey?" asked Yugi.

"Have you _seen_ the headline? No, guess not. Feast your eyes!" Joey spread the page out on the counter.

Yugi turned to look and began to read aloud. "_The Biggest Bounce – Kaiba Corp., headed by the young CEO, Seto Kaiba (17), has recovered from its losses with phenomenal speed_… That's amazing!" Yugi stared at Yami, who was chuckling quietly beside him.

"Yuge, focus." Joey snapped his fingers in front of Yugi's eyes. "Check _this_ out." Joey pointed to another, smaller news article. "Sahara's missing."

"_CEO still has not returned from 'walk in the park'_," read Yugi. "I wonder where she went!" His eyes travelled down the page. "It says she left suddenly early this afternoon, and hasn't returned since. That's not like Sahara. No _wonder_ they're worried. I think we should look for her."

"Why? She's got nearly as many people as Kaiba. They'll find her."

"Joey! She's your _girlfriend_! Don't you – "

"**_GIRLFRIEND?_**"

"You mean she's _not_?"

"Who told you that? Huh? When I get my hands on that creep…"

Yugi watching his friend jump around the shop, acting out and describing _exactly_ what he was going to do. He didn't seem to run out of fresh ideas, but when he turned to spleen-pulling-out and other such graphic ideas, Yugi decided that, for the sake of his stomach and his sanity, he should intervene.

"And _then_, I'll take his intestines, and tie 'em around a telephone pole, and then put him in a taxi and watch as his insides unravel as he goes farther and farther away from the – "

"So _that's_ how you do so well in biology!"

"Wha – oh. Sorry, Yuge. Got a bit carried away."

"I know. Just," Yugi shuddered. "Don't get so _graphic_ next time."

"Sorry pal. So, what's this about me and Sahara?"

"I just assumed, since you were spending so much time together…"

"Yugi!" Joey sounded exasperated. "That's not **choice**! That's 'cause the teacher keeps putting us in the same group. And when we were given the task of giving Kaiba his work… man. I almost exploded. Little _twerp_! She wouldn't shut _up_."

"Oh, I'm sorry Joey. I wont just assume, next time."

"Good."

* * *

Sahara stared at the block of flats. It looked _awful_. The dirty grey cement did nothing to lighten the sombre, coffin-like structure. Taking a deep breath, she cut the car's engine and got out, putting the keys into her pocket. If she was going to do anything at all, she'd better do it now. _Twenty-four hours 'til the magic dies… what nonsense. Still… I can't help thinking that I might as well use the opportunity. You only live once. Besides, after what it took to **find** this stupid place, I'd be stupid to back off now._

Tapping nervously on the dead cell phone in her pocket – she'd forgotten to swap it for a charged one when she left Heran Corp. – she entered the building, trying not to meet the curious gaze of the scruffy group of teenage boys lounging in a corner.

One whistled. "Hey fox, what brings you to this here neighbourhood? You look a little out of place."

If this had happened a month earlier, Sahara would have given the boys a piece of her mind. Now, however, she rolled her eyes and kept moving, heading for the small, dingy lift. She hesitated before pressing the grimy button, but reasoned that it was just a bit of dirt, after all. The lift clanked open, and she stepped in, trying not to rub against the graffiti'd walls.

Before it clunked closed – agonisingly slowly, in Sahara's mind – an old woman stepped in, calling over her shoulder, "You boys be there at nine – sharpish, mind!"

"Sure thing, mama Jackie!" called one of the boys, and the lift doors finally closed.

"Hello, dear. You're not from around here, are you? I'm Jacqueline Ranch, but please call me Jackie." The woman shifted the bag on her arm and held out her hand to shake Sahara's.

"Delighted," murmured Sahara, touching the woman's hand oh-so-lightly.

"Are you here to look at number seventeen? Poor girl, she overdosed on Wednesday." Jackie shook her head. "She was so sad, so alone. She was abused when she was young, and she never got over it, you know."

"Shame." Sahara was saying the bare necessities, trying to contain the flood of nervousness that had poured into her. She didn't want to reveal it though, so she kept on talking. Anything to distract her, she supposed, couldn't be all bad.

"Or apartment twenty." Jackie frowned. "I never did get through to that one. He's a young man, about your age. A workaholic too, by the looks of him – always leaving at the crack of dawn, and back around _midnight_. Poor boy. Anyway, he told me he was moving out last night. He looked a bit… ruffled… but I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Ruffled?"

"Oh, he looked… shell-shocked, you could call it. Like his whole world had been turned upside down. I'm going over there in a few minutes. Thought I'd say goodbye, just like I said hello. He's got to know that _someone_ cares. Looks like the type what could easily get depressed and turn to all sorts of things, if you catch my meaning. I never caught his name – he was rather brusque when I went to say hello – say, what's the matter?"

"Oh…" Sahara rearranged her shocked expression into one of polite interest. She'd forgotten herself. _I do that every time I think of him. Why?_ "Nothing, nothing…"

Jackie swept her eyes over Sahara, her eyes taking in everything and assessing it.

She was definitely more intelligent than she let on. Sahara smiled inwardly. _I could use a few more people like her. Very intelligent, without being too obvious about it, or too self-congratulatory either_.

"You know him, don't you?" More a statement than a question, and all Sahara could do was nod. Jackie grinned. "Good luck to you, dear." The lift creaked to a stop. "My stop! See you, then?"

"Yes, I – yes."

"Ciao." Jackie exited the lift, leaving Sahara alone.

Now that the vibrant, talkative Jackie had gone, the lift seemed bigger somehow, as though Jackie had filled it with her warm, friendly conversation. Sahara shivered, rubbing her arms. The light, sleeveless top that had seemed so adequate in her office was now beginning to leave her feeling exposed, vulnerable. The lift creaked once more to a stop, and Sahara gladly got out. A cool wind whistled down the corridor, but it relieved the pressure of the stagnant air, for which Sahara was grateful. She walked down the corridor, pausing to check the faded bronze number on each of the peeling red doors. She halted in front of number twenty and stared at it. _Behind this door_, she couldn't help thinking, _lies uncertainty. I don't **like** uncertainty, but it is something that must be dealt with – even in business. If I walk away from this door… I know I'll always wonder. So, better know and be hurt for a moment than wonder for eternity what might have been._ With this heartening thought in mind, she reached out and rapped firmly on the door.


	8. Chapter Seven

It's alive! It's ALI-I-I-I-IVE! -runs away and hides-

_Just kidding. But I've always wanted to say that..._

_Well, what can I say? It's weird, I haven't written in ages. I'm sorry, y'all, I truly am._

_Uh, yeah. And enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: Uhuh, yeah, sure. I don't own YGO. I only own Sahara! -grabs- Mine! **

**Sahara: -struggles- -choke- Leggo o' me! -gasp-**

**Whoops... -lets go- My bad. Almost killed off my own charrie. Ah, well... get on with it already.

* * *

__****It's All In The Eyes**

Seto Kaiba rubbed his eyes and pushed the paper away. He sighed and got to his feet, stretching. The paper's headline caught his eyes again and he shook his head. _Strange_, he thought. _So unexpected. Unprecedented. But then, the drop wasn't expected either._ Seto turned his back on the paper and got a mug out of the cupboard, forcing himself to concentrate on spooning coffee into it. Anything rather than succumb once again to the litany of self-hatred that always came when he thought about how he had had his job pulled out from underneath him, completely out of the blue. _Why didn't I realise sooner? I could have fixed it… I know I could've!_ Seto shook his head and sighed. _At least everything will be back to normal now._

There was a sharp knock at the door. Seto jumped, dropping his mug. It fell to the floor and broke into three distinct pieces, one shooting past his bare foot and cutting into his skin on the way past. Seto cursed loudly and limped out of his small kitchen, trying not to leave a trail of blood.

The person knocked again, more impatiently this time. Seto glared at the door and yanked open a drawer. He used too much force, however, and the entire drawer came out of the cupboard, spilling its' contents on the floor. Seto swore again and knelt, picking a pack of tissues out of the mess and ripping it open. He pulled some tissues out of it and pressed them onto his cut, wishing he had thought to buy a box of plasters. _Who buys plasters? Really! Ugh, why did nobody tell me I should have them?_ Seto grimaced. _Nobody told me because I didn't need to know_, he reminded himself.

He lifted the tissue and, satisfied that the blood had stopped flowing, got to his feet, lobbing the crumpled up tissue into the dustbin. He went to the door and yanked it open, snapping irritably, "Yes?"

He stared. What was _she_ doing here?

It was then, somewhat belatedly, that he realised that he was not wearing a shirt, had no shoes on, had a bloodstained foot and behind him was a scene of chaos.

_Oh. Damn._

_

* * *

Mehehehehehe... the things I do to Seto. Look for the next (and hopefully last) chapter VERY soon. Like, in about five minutes... (just tweaking some last-minute things, ya see?)_

_Well, g'head, leave a review...the button don't bite!_

_And if it does, here you go...-holds out a box of dragonhide gloves- For your protection! Never say that I don't care for my readers!_

_Oh, yeah... I almost forgot..._

_"No dragons were harmed in the making of this story."_


	9. Chapter Eight

_Well, okay, maybe not FIVE minutes... my 'quick edit' took long than I expected. Ah, well. Now, back to the story... I quite like this chapter, for all its shortness._

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I, meaning me, don't, meaning DO NOT, own, meaning have copywrite to or ownership of, YGO, meaning Yu-Gi-Oh! Okay?_

* * *

_****It's all in the eyes**

Sahara stared.

Kaiba scowled. "What are _you_ doing here?" he snapped, leaning casually against the doorframe.

"I – uh – I just," Sahara began, inwardly cursing the stutter his complete lack of shirt induced.

"You just what?" asked Kaiba acidly. "Came to taunt me?"

"No, I," Sahara took a deep, steadying breath. "I came to congratulate you. On your, er, recovery."

"Really?" Kaiba seemed amused.

"Really, hotshot. Now, why don't you pretend that you're a gentleman with manners and invite me in?" suggested Sahara, feeling a bit more confident.

Kaiba's face was an emotionless mask as he stepped aside to allow her entry.

"Nice look you've got going here," commented Sahara, surveying the chaos with a clinical air.

Kaiba snorted and closed the door. "So glad you approve."

Sahara rolled her eyes.

Kaiba waved vaguely at the couch. "Have a seat." He limped out of the room, swearing under his breath as soon as he was out of hearing distance.

Sahara studied the couch, decided that she could risk sitting on it, and sat. With an air of resigned boredom, she studied the contents of the drawer that were strewn across the floor. There were papers, tissues, pens, an expensive looking – although slightly scratched – silver watch, a framed picture and… _hey_.

Sahara glanced in the direction Kaiba had gone, and then reached down to pull a magazine out from under the picture. It was a typical gossip rag, the kind that made it front page news if she so much as scratched her nose.

_Now, why on earth would Seto Kaiba have one of **these** things? Definitely not his style, not at all._ Sahara scanned the front page, and her breath caught in her throat.

Sahara Heran: Has It All Gone To The Dogs?

She flipped to the index, then to the correct page and began to read.

_Sahara Heran, 17, of Heran Corp., has finally found love – or at least, romance. She was spotted yesterday with one Joseph Wheeler, 17, at Lucy's, having lunch and talking animatedly. Joseph Wheeler (see inset) is a popular student at Domino High School – incidentally the same school the Ms. Heran now attends. Could the Ice Princess have melted?_

_But wait, there's more! The hunky Joseph, known to his friends as 'Joey', may not be as innocent as he looks. Sources close to the pair say that he is **also **currently in a relationship with one Mai Valentine. "He's a dog," a person, who did not wish to be named, says of him. "A complete dog."_

_Our view? Well, Sahara, better keep an eye on this one!_

"Dog?" Sahara gasped, her mind flashing back to something Joey had once told her.

_Flashback_

"Why the hell did the teacher have to choose _me_ to give him his stupid work? Ah, I hate the guy, isn't it obvious to them?" Joey pushed his hair out of his face and shoved the last of his files into his backpack.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Sahara asked, swinging her shoulder bag onto her shoulder.

"Where should I begin? He's got the biggest ego this side of the equator, he calls me a dog, he – " Joey groaned. "I could go on and on and on."

_End_

"Dog!" Sahara moaned, her eyes scanning the paper again. He wouldn't – he wasn't that kind of person… was he? He couldn't have… could he?

_He's a dog, he's a dog, a dog, a dog, a dog…_ The words echoed around Sahara's mind, and she let the magazine slip through her fingers.

"So," said Kaiba, coming back in, with shirt and shoes, and looking a lot less frazzled. "What did you want to tell me?"

* * *

_Man, I'm evil. It almost makes me feel sorry for them. Almost._

_Well, aren't you proud of me? After that long drought, I posted two chapters in two days! _

_-sniff- Well I'M proud of me, okay?_

_R&R, you know the drill..._

_GLJ_


	10. Chapter Nine

_Hello there._

_-points- New chapter, for your enjoyment. Specifically dedicated to_ **Blonde-Existentialist** **Almandine-Azaleea **_and_ **cherry-star-aus**_, as my three most loyal reviewers. Rock on!_

_And now... -drumroll- _

_The NINTH chapter. WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, or Hera, or even Ra. Fear me, for I am a RABID FANGIRLAUTHOR! **

_

* * *

_

_It's all in the eyes_

Sahara squeezed her eyes closed for a second. When they opened, they were flashing angrily and she was back in control. Well… sort of…

"What the _hell_ is this?" she asked angrily, waving the magazine under Kaiba's nose. "Why are you so bitter? Huh? What is your problem, Kaiba? Do you _enjoy_ bringing others down, is that it? Don't think I don't know what you did, _Mister_ Kaiba!"

Kaiba, for his part, just stared at her. When she flung the magazine in his face to punctuate her explosion, he grabbed it from the air and turned it over to see what she was getting so worked up about.

Then, to Sahara's complete amazement, he sighed quietly.

She turned back to face him, her hands dropping from her hips, rising slightly and then dropping lamely to her sides as she resisted her sudden urge to put her arms around him. To stiffen her resolve, she spat, "What? Is that all you can do – just _sigh_ at me? Hello! I'm not one of your _employees_, Kaiba. I am your **equal**, dammit!"

Seto gave Sahara a look of pure venom, knowing full well that most of the people he associated with – employees or otherwise – would quail before it. He walked past Sahara and placed the magazine on the couch. "Have a seat, Ms. Heran," he said, a touch of steel in his voice.

Sahara opened her mouth to yell at him some more, but he fixed her with a glare and she stalked past him and sat down. He noted that she was careful not to touch the magazine, or even look at it.

_Sahara Heran: Has It All Gone To The Dogs?_

"I will answer your questions," said Kaiba. "And then you will hear _mine_."

Sahara nodded dumbly. What could she say?

"First, you asked what this is. That, I would've thought, is obvious. It's a gossip rag. I'm going to assume that that particular question was meant rhetorically. Next, you asked why I am _bitter_." Kaiba's eyes flashed. "I've never considered myself bitter, so I confess I cannot answer."

Sahara unconsciously moved back in her seat. This new, icy, powerful side of Kaiba scared her a little. Just a little.

"Next, you asked what my problem is. My _problem_, Ms. Heran, is that you are quite the little judgemental _brat_, and you have intruded on my personal belongings. I highly doubt that that was the answer you expected."

Sahara closed her eyes. _This is not how it was supposed to be._

"I do not enjoy bringing others down is the answer that society dictates to me, however…" Kaiba smirked and left it hanging. Sahara shivered. "Your last question pertained to what I was capable of. This," he sneered at her. "_Should_ be self-evident, considering _who_ I am."

Sahara opened her eyes, trying _so_ hard to keep her cool. _He's the **enemy**_ she reminded herself, and then sighed. _So why do I just want to put my arms around him?_

Seto stood over her, hands on hips, and felt like hitting himself. _I am Seto Kaiba._ _I am the CEO of a multi-billion dollar corporation._ _This **person** insulted me, and I'm just reminding her who I am. So why do I feel so crummy?_

Sahara forced a smile. "Well done," she said, and her smile faded. She tried to force it back on but just couldn't. Her usual complete control just died when she was around him – she couldn't be anyone _but_ herself; her true self. She felt like crying, as though Kaiba had just shouted at her, but with what little control remained she continued, "You answered all my questions."

"And now you get to answer _mine_. Firstly…"

Kaiba's tone was so controlled it made her blush at the memory of how she had yelled at him. Hearing him peter out was the last thing she expected, and she looked up expectantly.

"Why did you come here?"

She stared: she'd expected questions about the gossip magazine and her little composure loss, but not that.

"Why did I come here?" she repeated numbly and then got to her feet. "I came here because I wanted to see the _great Seto Kaiba_ as an ordinary man. I came here because I wanted to find the real story behind all of this." She was right in front of him now, her steady gaze not faltering. "I came here," she said quietly, and then stopped.

She looked at her feet and then shut her eyes. This is it. Now or never. Do or die.

_Remember who you are._ A silky voice by her ear, but when she put her hand to her shoulder there was no one there.

_Oh, blessed of Hera, remember **who you are**_!

Seto watched her. Her confidence had failed her. He had won. End of story. He reached out to touch her shoulder, but her own hand got there first. His hand braked, and he suddenly doubted his action. Whatever had possessed him to –?

_Seto Kaiba, the time for doubting is not now. Seize the moment._

His head whipped around, trying to find the speaker, but there was no one there. _What the…?_

"Seto!"

He turned back to see Sahara had lifted her head again, and was glaring at him.

"What did you just…" he began, but she cut him off.

"Pay attention! I CAME to you, so do me that one _tiny_ courtesy, would you? Thanks. Now, listen. I came here to tell you…" she shook her head. "To _give_ you this."

Her arms were around Kaiba before he could blink. He wriggled for a moment, and then it dawned on him that she wasn't doing some strange manoeuvre to kill him; she was _hugging_ him.

Say what?

* * *

_I am evil - la la la la la..._

_G'head. Press the button. You KNOW you want to._


End file.
